


Weapons

by Borlaaq



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borlaaq/pseuds/Borlaaq
Summary: “Strange that even the Warrior of Light hides. What would Eorzea think if she knew her savior had the Dusk in her blood?”





	Weapons

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the “Be My Valentione!” contest featuring my mess of a WoL, Vajra Borlaaq. This is actually helped me get rid of the fear of writing about her so you'll probably be subject to a lot more of her.

A letter delicately attached to Yugiri’s messenger falcon for her to find.

 

We’re weapons, you and I. I knew it when I first saw you. Even now, you hold yourself like a blade. You want to protect your people, your prince. You asked me once what I wanted to protect. Back then, I didn’t answer; just tugged my hood tighter over my face. We were both hiding from a foreign place who thought us children of dragons. 

Do you remember the tale of Azim and Nhaama? They say even Raen know the tale but I have never approached the subject around you. The Oronir preach that they were in love — the sun and the moon. It’s a romantic notion but my tribe brands them heretics. A Borlaaq needs not a man.

But what if my Azim, my sun, is not a man? 

It’s embarrassing but I often think about how I found you unable to sleep that night in Mor Dhona, tense in a new place. I remember the feeling of being stranded here and I was resolved not to let you feel alone. You let me reach out and push back your hood. How your scales glistened in the moonlight. You laughed, bitterly, and said, “Strange that even the Warrior of Light hides. What would Eorzea think if she knew her savior had the Dusk in her blood?”

I didn’t know what to say but I knew then that I wouldn’t hide anymore. I never put my hood back up. “I’ll make them accept us,” I promised you that night and I kept it. 

Now, seeing you back home, without your hood and a smile as bright as the sun, I think I know what I want to protect. 

_ You. _


End file.
